


Weight Off the Shoulders.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.
Genre: M/M, Spoilers up to chapter 180.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Kurogane shrugs and rolls his shoulder. It's not a bad pain and he's not a fucking coward not to know how to handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Kurogane/Fay:*SPOILERS* Experimenting with Kurogane's new arm - That's what you get when you let your heart win._

**Title:** Weight Off the Shoulders.  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers up to chapter 180.  
**Characters/couples:** Kurogane/Fai.  
**Summary:** Kurogane shrugs and rolls his shoulder. It's not a bad pain and he's not a fucking coward not to know how to handle it.  
**Rating:** NC17.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Kurogane/Fay:*SPOILERS* Experimenting with Kurogane's new arm - That's what you get when you let your heart win._

**Weight Off the Shoulders.**

When he stands up, he moves as slow as he can, a hand curled over his shoulder. Kurogane takes a deep breath and lets it go just as slowly before he moves to stand up. A glance behind him show that the kid is – sleeping is too kind of a word and it would mean resting. Unconscious, at least, expression dark and worried even with Mokona curled inside his arms. A second glance show that the wizard is, at least, laying down too, but it's impossible to know if he's sleeping or not like this.

Still, Kurogane walks outside the room steadily, picking up the sword princess Tomoyo had given him before they left with his good arm, closing the door behind him because this world is just like Infinity had been, too dark and too full of energy and things that are just not right.

He hates this gray sky and the lack of birds just as much as he hates the lack of Sakura through the five last worlds they have been, always a step behind to get a feather or get the princess, unable to do a thing but to watch the broken pieces that had been left.

As he sits down seiza, he focuses on his breathing to try and sooth the way the metal-arm weights and aches, his nerves still too raw from it. It's like every other wound he has gotten and he just has to get used to it.

When the door opens, he doesn't turn.

“Does it hurt, Kuro-sama?”

He shrugs and rolls his shoulder. It's not a bad pain and he's not a fucking coward not to know how to handle it and he has an _arm_. “I've had worse.”

The wizard walks and then drops behind him. His hands are a little too cool on the skin of his back, touching scars and lingering over the heavy line of scar between shoulder and machine and the way it's warm but a little colder than the rest of his body is and _dammit_ , it's sensitive.

“Not exactly what I asked,” the wizard asks, pressing unto the knots of his back with the strength his lanky form hides and the knowledge of how long it's been since they last touched like this shifts over Kurogane and rolls inside of him-- Yama country, he thinks, was the true last time, and even there it was a constant teasing from the wizard's part and all the lies between them, even with Fai's wet, warm mouth around him, and perhaps in Piffle Country, once or twice, when the wizard had actually seemed happy and relaxed, when the shadows had almost seemed to disappear from his eyes.

And then Lecourt had come, and then Tokyo and--

“Yeah,” he answers, not caring much at the moment to focus on everything that has happened the last few – or many – months since the last time there was _trust_ enough for this, a groan deep in his throat as Fai keeps pushing and pressing at the tension in his back. “The weather.”

Fai humms deep inside his throat, pausing a moment before he moves forward so that Kurogane feels his body against his and then he actually _pushes_ over the shoulder where machine and flesh merge and Kurogane curses at the shot of pain that spikes there.

“BASTARD. What the hell you think--”

“It's too tense,” the idiot interrupts him, moving forward a little before he takes hold of his metal-fake and watches the way it curls as he push his arm. There is no way that Kurogane will ever try to explain how that feels, the slide of metal and something-not-muscle but still connected to his brain, some kind of knowledge that just doesn't fit even when he knows it does, almost, because if he tries, he's sure he'd go crazy. “ _You're_ too tense, Kuro-sama.”

He snorts a - “You're one to talk about,” - and he doesn't quite glare. It's almost a low punch, calling on that, with the way the things have been going. There's no real resting, in this, not with the missing, aching space where the princess should be and isn't, where the other Syaoran's absence is still bleeding around them.

“I know,” Fai sighs but then he puts his arm down, looking at him with the shadows of a smile, concern on his face. “But you're the one with a whole new arm, Kuro-pii. You have to take care of it, riiight? You need. Ah. I was going to say alcohol but since that doesn't really affect you...”

“If you say 'sex'...”

“My, Kuro-sama!” The idiot gasps and grins mischievously, something that Kurogane only realizes he has missed terribly, since the last time he saw it over Lecourt. “I was going to suggest a hot bath or a massage, but really, so bold! What happened with romance, I wonder...”

“I'll kill you,” he interrupts,without really meaning it. Amused, almost.

It's funny, the things you don't realize you miss until they're long gone. The way the other Syaoran would fall asleep reading a book, sometimes, if he thought the princess was safe enough. The manjuu's annoying chirp and teasing. What he thinks it might be, to practice with the Syaoran they travel with now, and do it out of respect between themselves and have the time to enjoy it. Stupid nicknames from an even more imbecile man.

The wizard smiles at him, tiny wrinkles over his eyebrows before he leaves his arm back down.

“You should at least sleep a little bit more,” he tells him, without moving up yet. It was still patched up the hell this was, but it was better than the torn thing it had been, for months. “Mokona thinks she knows where the song is coming from, and she's sure that the girl has something to do with the feather.”

He nods his agreement, half of his thoughts still on things that were and had been and things that he simply _missed_ long enough that they had been an ache of their own, like missing the light of princess Tomoyo's laugh and Sohma's brand of worrying, Amaterasu's proud gaze and before Fai stands up again, he reaches for his arm with his fake arm and pulls him close, pressing his mouth against the wizards before the surprised 'Kuro-sama' can even come out. He hears the carcass of his sword as he moves his legs, but it remains close, enough for him to let go of it and curl his other hand on the back of Fai's head.

It's hard and he doesn't give a damn because the wizard is stronger than he seems and he has a hell of a left hook if he wants something, and he knows he's right as the wizard pushes him, ignoring his seiza to have him on his back and for now, for now Kurogane decides he won't give him shit for it, busy as he is pushing his tongue inside Fai's mouth, feeling the sharp line of teeth, the roof of his mouth, biting at his lip even though that only makes Fai chuckle into the kiss and break a little apart.

“ _I'm_ the vampire here, Kuro.”

He snorts, not giving a damn as he kisses him again, moving his left arm to push the pants down the wizard's hip, only paying attention to the fact that it's his other arm when he doesn't feel skin. He doesn't get to change arms, though, becuase Fai grabs his arm and pushes it from where it had been curling over his hip to where his cock is hardening – he has enough sensation in that arm to feel the familiar weight of his erection and balls.

“It's good,” Fai gasps, and to make that hedonistic son of a bitch say something like that, well. Kurogane is still getting used to this hand and it's different, this, touching with this hand, so he doesn't quite dare to curl his hand and stroke him off, but Fai doesn't seem to mind as he rubs himself against his hand, leaning against his chest and biting lightly at his neck, not enough to draw blood but enough for him to feel it in a straight line down to his own cock, where his hand was pressed against it and the wizard kept on rubbing himself off against it, eye closed and blond hair over the eyepatch and he kept on looking at his face, the look of concentration and pleasure the damn wizard could let himself feel. “Don't stop.”

When Fai comes, his hand doesn't quite send the knowledge of semen splattering on his hand; the full bodied shiver Fai had does, but his hand does let him know where it is, something almost like a signal of warmth over his brain even before Fai slumps a little against him, his hands holding his weight on his shoulders, his eye heavy lidded, the curl of his smile real and there. Kurogane feels himself smile back, a little, the previous pain in his shoulder lessening, even before Fai slides down him, too clever hands pulling at his own pants to draw out his cock and this is not what Kurogane has missed, perhaps, not exactly this for all that he groans as Fai takes him in his mouth, tongue pressed to the underside of his cock and the wizard curls his hands over his hips.

Among all the things that he's missing right now, and the things they're fighting to get back, he's so fucking glad to have this trust back.  



End file.
